In some surgical procedures involving bones, for instance, the procedure may involve separating a bone into portions, which are thereafter reunited. This happens, for example, in entries into the chest cavity, as for heart surgery, where the sternum is required to be separated along its length. There may be other instances where a bone has undergone fracturing through some trauma, and is thereafter to have portions rejoined for proper healing. Additionally, in applications involving the spine, there may be independent bones that benefit from holding a particular position relative to each other to allow for healing of the disc and other surrounding tissues.
The bones or skeletal tissue, or combinations of bone and tissue, can be held secure to one another in adjacency using a fixation device, or system. Many kinds of conventional fixation devices include wires or cables that are organized to pull the bone portions together, laterally across a divide or fracture. However, these types of fixation devices can be relatively complex to emplace. For instance, if a plate-type structure is to be attached to a bone, it is important to locate the fixation points (e.g., for screws) very accurately, as for drilling pilot holes for the screws. Plainly, speed and ease in then attaching the structure are significant considerations.